I Was Human Once
by RadioActiveFlower
Summary: Alphose Elric is 18 years old, lives with his brother, Edward, their best friend Kia Kuran and their monkey Lero. Follow these three friends as they travel to the Soul Society with some old friends and help them fight the Espada that threaten to over run the place, helped by the substitute Soul-Reaper. Will they triumph over the Espada and save the Soul Society? READ 2 FIND OUT!


**Hey people! This is only my second story on here so I hope it's ok, my last story Best Friends With The Troublemaker hasn't actually got any views yet so I'd be grateful if you check it out, it's a Naruto fanfic btw :D**

**~Clary here, over and out XD**

* * *

My name is Alphonse Elric, I'm 18 years old, and live in an abandoned old house with my brother, Edward and our best friend, and also our pet monkey, Lero.  
Kia, Edward, and me are all vampires.  
Everyone is scared of us, our very presence sets of a fear that runs much deeper than any other emotion humans have.  
That's why we live in this damn house.  
One day we were all talking about what we were going to do about the slayers that were after us, when all of a sudden we heard someone walking up the driveway to the house, Kia told us to take up our positions, she hid by the stairs, me in a little dark room just off the lounge, and Edward in the room opposite me, we were all sure that it was one of the slayers and that they had found our den but as soon as whoever it was feet had touched the floor we all new that it was not a slayer and so we all relaxed one human didn't stand a chance against three hungry vampires, so feeling slightly guilty I sat down on the only piece of furniture there was in the room which was a small wooden chair, suddenly I noticed that the footsteps of who ever it was were coming up to my door it didn't really bother me. So when the door to my little room opened and a man came in I didn't even flinch.  
I watched as he walked over to the opposite corner to which I was in and started to hopelessly pat about the floorboards apparently looking for something.  
_I guess that's one good thing about being a vampire._ I thought to myself.  
All of a sudden I realized that all the patting had stopped and that the man was now pulling something out of the hole where a floorboard had originally been.  
I was intrigued, I could tell that whatever it was was important and I wanted to know why so I made the thing - which I could now see was a smallish black box - really heavy so that it fell off of the mans finger and into the hole, Lyra ran over and got it then scampered back to me with it.  
The man put his hand back into the hole to try and get the box that was now in my hand, but of course it wasn't there.  
I was starting to get bored now so I gave a polite little cough to let him know I was there and he froze his hand just halfway out of the hole, then he collapsed on the floor and didn't move for a little while, and when at last he finally managed to turn around and face me what small amount of colour that was still in his face left it.  
He looked so pitiful I felt sorry for him.  
'Don't worry,' I said 'I won't hurt you.' I say in a soothing tone and he visibly relaxes a bit, until Kia and Edward came in, but I could tell that I was missing something because their eyes had gone red, and then I understood, whilst I had been puzzling over the box I hadn't noticed the smell of blood, the man had cut himself on one of the floorboards and he was now bleeding.  
I didn't have time to run, the ache in my throat had already started to work it's way around my body and was now starting to turn into outright pain, it felt like my insides were burning, and now the burning feeling was getting to my eyes and I new that they were going red, then as quickly as it started it stopped, but not completely there was still a slight ache in the pit of my stomach.  
Parts of me liked being in this state I mean I can see so much clearer it's like all of my senses have had a massive upgrade I could see the muscles tensing in Ed and Kia's arms, feel my own body tensing to spring, could see the man cowering before us, he looked like a deer which had been cornered by a pack of hungry wolves.  
Suddenly I wondered if he had a family.  
But that thought was quickly put aside I couldn't afford to think like that we might not be able to hunt again for weeks.  
Then we sprang, pinning him to the floor whilst we dug our fangs into his neck and arms.  
It was all over in a matter of seconds.  
Kia was the first to stop, being born a vampire she was a lot more used to the thirst for blood than we were, and after much threatening to rip us to pieces she finally began to bribe us, and it worked because she bribed us with the only thing that we could think about in that state. Blood.  
Not just any blood though it was her blood and we couldn't resist it, as soon as we let go of the man she slapped us both around the face.  
That brought us back to our senses.  
'Damn it Kia what are you doing? Are you trying to break my jaw or something.' Growled Edward.  
'Well it was the only way to bring you two back to reality so I had to didn't I.' Snapped Kia.  
'Yeah that maybe, but you didn't have to tempt us with the thought of having some of your blood and then smack in the face as soon as we look up.' He shot back.  
'You don't think we killed him do you?' I said finding my voice at last, while looking down at the man who only moments before had trying to grab for a box that was know longer there.  
'No, he's not dead. But from the look of the marks we left in him he's gonna be a bit out of it for a few days, and I have a bad feeling that when he finally does wakeup he's not gonna be human anymore.' Says Kia sadly, none of us liked hurting people I've asked Kia about it before but she said that no vampire has ever lived without blood for longer than a year.  
'We should move him to a more stable place before he wakes up otherwise we will have to fight with him to get him back in or he might go haywire and attack some of the people in the town and then we'll be responsible for him, and I don't know about you guys but I don't want to get in to anymore trouble than we already are. It's a rule that you are only aloud to turn someone into a vampire if they are someone special to you and if they'll die if you don't in case you two can't remember.' Said Kia giving us both a stern look, both me and Ed knew exactly what she was thinking and it had nothing to with the fact that we are all telepaths, but because were thinking of the same thing.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It had been a particularly cold winter that year about a century ago, me and Ed had caught a very bad cold and were dying._  
_The illness had hit our village the worst and a lot of other people were dying that's when Kia appeared._  
_No-one knew where she had come from, all we knew was that we needed her but she only managed to save the people who weren't very ill, the others she tried to save as well but to no avail and they died._  
_Everyone started to get scared, wondering who was too far-gone and who wasn't, it turned out that almost half of the village was to far gone including me and my brother._  
_We were all very scared none of wanted to die, obviously, but that wasn't the only thing._  
_We were beginning to get scared of Kia, there was just something about her that made us scared, and one night I couldn't sleep because of a growing sense of dread that was starting to cover the whole village, which was coming from Kia, and there she was standing at the end of the tent that all of the dying villagers had been put in._  
_I heard Ed's breathing quicken beside me, and knew that he knew that Kia was standing just two rows away._  
_We were so terrified we couldn't move, the only thing that would move was our heads, and you would think that if you were scared of something you'd try and get as far away as possible but all we could was turn our heads and stare at her._  
_She looked different than the last time I'd saw her cause now her eyes were red when only yesterday they had been her normal colour of a greenish-blue, but that wasn't the only difference, again yesterday they were sad and kind but now they were sad still but also hungry, so very hungry._  
_She was now looking me right in my eyes and for a moment her eyes changed back to her normal colour but then went back to being red._  
_She started to walk towards me and Ed, she bent down beside him and I thought that maybe she wasn't going to hurt him 'cause it looked like she was gonna kiss him, but then I saw that her mouth was on his neck and was almost sick when I realized what she was doing._  
_I started to cry I know it wasn't very manly of me but Ed was the only family I had and I was sure that he was going to die._  
_Just as I started crying she looked up and I could see in her eyes - which were now her normal colour again - that she didn't want to hurt anyone she just couldn't help it and all of a sudden I felt sorry for her even though she did just bite my brother._  
_He was alive so that was fine._  
_More wrong I couldn't of been._  
_Suddenly Ed's hand went up and punched Kia in the face, she gasped, stumbled backwards and fell over the person that was lying on the mattress next to Ed, but I wasn't sure that it was still him cause his eye's had gone the same colour as Kia's had been only moments before._  
_Taking advantage of Kia's second of confusion Ed leapt at her landing on top of her, there was while when I considered running to get help or to just simply run, all of a sudden Kia gained the upper hand and managed to shove him off of her and he landed right beside me so that I was in between him and Kia._  
_Ed seemed to of noticed me for the fist time, the look on his face went from angry to confusion to a terrifying happiness, the look in his eyes was murderous, I had never seen him like this before, he looked even more terrifying than Kia when she had red eyes._  
_I was so scared I couldn't move. Again._  
_He came and sat down next to me, I could see Kia out of the corner of my eye and all of the colour that had been in her face just seconds before had vanished cause she'd just made a terrible mistake and she just realized as Ed lent down beside me and lifted me closer to him, I could feel his breath on my neck and then his teeth, I tensed, readying myself for the pain but it never came, what came instead was a something like a pinch, I was absolutely terrified, I could feel the blood being drawn out of me, which was probably one of the strangest feelings I have ever had in my life._  
_I could still see Kia out of the corner of my eye, she looked about as scared as I had felt._

___When I finally found my voice, I could only whisper and the first thing I said was, 'Help' and that was all it took, the colour came back to Kia's face and with it a new determination._

_She ran at Ed and knocked him off of me that did hurt, the pain was terrible and tears blurred my vision but I managed to see Kia and Ed rolling around on the floor, trying to bite each other's necks, the sounds they were making were like something between a hiss of a cat and a growl of a wolf, Kia managed to take advantage of Ed not being ready for her and very soon her teeth were in his neck again whilst holding him down by lying on top of him, Ed was wreathing around underneath Kia, trying to shake her off but to know avail, he was starting to calm down now, that or he was dying._  
_No, Kia wasn't going to kill him, I new that now from the look in_ _her eyes when she looked at me from just biting Ed the first time, when she finally pulled away from him, he had stopped moving, and his eyes were shut, Kia must of done something to make him go to sleep, all of a sudden I had felt an urge to go and bite her, so I leapt at her, and I got her, I bit down hard on the side of her neck and the blood started to flow into my mouth almost instantly, it tasted so good and it lessened the pain in my throat also, I didn't pay any heed to Kia as she scratched at my arms and face, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder_  
_I opened my eyes and looked up and found myself staring right into the eyes of my brother - who'd obviously woken up whilst I had been biting Kia._  
_'Let go Al.' Was all he says but it was all it took to bring me back to normal which was when I realized what I was doing._  
_I let go very quickly and backed away, readying myself for an attack but none came._  
_'Well that didn't go as planned, damn it.' Kia said. 'Why do my plans never work?' She said in a sarcastic tone, looking at me and Ed 'I'm sorry about this but we should probably get going or else we might get caught.'_  
_'We?' Ed says raising an eyebrow and pointing at himself and me. 'Why should we come with you when you just bit me.' He shot._  
_Kia rolled her eyes. 'Because you two are new borns now whether you like it or not.'_  
_Ed groaned beside me. 'So does that mean we'll be stuck with you for the rest of our lives?' He didn't even try to hide the venom in his voice._  
_'I'm sure we'll be fine brother.' I said, smiling at him slightly._  
_'Ugh fine, but can we just stay here for a least one more day?' He said, he sounded young when he said this, younger than me and younger than when mon had died, I didn't like it._  
_ Kia looked from of us to the other, her gaze landing on me. 'D'you want to stay for a while?'_  
_I glanced at Ed out of the corner of my eye to find him looking at me pleadingly. 'Yeah, I don't mind.' I said truthfully._  
_Kia narrowed her eyes at us both, but finally said. 'Fine, you can stay, but for one day only, we don't want to cause to much of a suspicion.'_

_**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

**Sorry for this chapters shortness, I just couldn't really think of anything else to write at the moment so please don't hurt me. *Hides behind Ed***


End file.
